Unbroken
by Tiffyxox
Summary: After tragedy struck, the last thing Jaime wanted was to travel with her father and WWE. All she wanted was for everything to go back to how it was before. If only she knew just what, or who, was waiting for her on the road. Punk/OC
1. Three Months and Two Days

**Hi guys! So yeah, it's been a while, huh? I know I keep starting new stories and not finishing them, so hopefully this one will be different. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long, long time, I just never had the inspiration to write it until I woke up at 6am yesterday morning, ha.**

**Anyway, the time frames might be slightly off in this (for instance, Shawn is too old to have just left high school, and to have a 22 year old daughter that was born that year) but yeah, I switched it all around a little so it would work! I'll stop babbling now anyway. Enjoy, and please leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Three Months and Two Days

"How you doing over there, kiddo?"

My eyes stopped searching the immensely large corridors that we had been spiralling around the past ten minutes, and instead reached the face of the man that walked beside me. He smiled encouragingly when he realised he'd caught my attention, and I pursed my lips, wondering what sort of snide reply I could muster this time.

"I'm fine," I sighed, opting out. What was the point in arguing? It hadn't done any good the last one hundred times. It wasn't like he was going to miraculously change his mind and let me go home. Not that I even had one anymore...

I heard a sigh escape his lips, and his hand fell to my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I refrained from rolling my eyes as he turned me around to face him fully, his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Jaime. I really am. You know I wish there could have been another way to do this."

Of course I knew that, because he'd never wanted anything to do with me. Not since my mom told him she was pregnant right out of high school. Having a baby got in the way of his precious dream, so he split then and there. Well, it was nice to know things had worked out so well for him. People passed us by, shaking his hand and asking how he was. It was like he was some kind of celebrity in this place. Funny, because to me, he was just an asshole.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that mom dying put a dent in your stupid work schedule." I spat. I couldn't help it. It had only been three months and two days since it had happened. It was still so raw. It was easier to talk about it like this, than about how I really felt.

It was cancer. It all happened relatively fast. We hadn't even known she was sick until I'd returned home from a night out with friends to find her collapsed in the kitchen. By the time the hospital diagnosed her, it was too late for treatment. That's when she decided it was time to get in touch with my 'father'.

For my entire life, my mom had supported me. Unlike my dad, she'd given up her own dream. When she knew I was on the way, she hung up her camera and photographic skills for a work suit and a nine to five job. I never went hungry, I always looked smart. And when it was time, she worked her ass off to send me to college... to live the exact same dream that she had given up for me.

She knew that until I'd finished my education, I wouldn't truly be able to take care of myself financially. That's why she asked Shawn along. I'd known who he was... but the first time I ever met him was there, in that hospital room. Until college was done and dusted, she wanted me to live with him... and with neither of us being able to say no to her, that's exactly what ended up happening.

When mom finally passed, Shawn stayed at our place until my college year was up. It took barely two weeks after that for us to sell the house, and then it was time to leave. It was goodbye Phoenix, hello Texas.

"Please don't be like that," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth. I folded my arms across my chest, refusing to reply. Shawn threw his hands up in defeat, before they fell to rest on his hips, "I don't know what you want from me, Jaime. You didn't want to stay home with Rebecca and the kids, so you really gave me no choice but to bring you along with me."

I scowled down at the floor, refusing to answer. What I wanted was for him to let me go to the same college, instead of transferring to one closer to Texas in the fall. What I wanted was for him to stop treating me like a child. What I wanted was to go back home, to Phoenix. What I wanted was for mom to still be alive.

"Can we just get this over with, please? I promise to be the doting daughter, I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep," I shook my head, ignoring his previous question completely. It wasn't like I was lying, I _was _exhausted. The flight to get us to New York had been long... too long in my opinion. I had all that and more to look forward to over the next few months. And Shawn wondered why I didn't want to be there?

He didn't seem too keen on my compromise, but he probably knew he didn't have much choice. With another small sigh, he nodded his head my way.

"Sure, if that's what you want. I just need to meet up with a few of the guys first. They should be in catering by now. My promo is in an hour, so after that, we'll head straight back. That okay?"

I nodded, matching my footsteps with his as we began on our way again. I had never been a fan of wrestling, maybe it's because mom had filled me in on the fact that that was what my dad did, so I was insanely surprised by the size of it all. Shawn had stood at the arena gates for nearly twenty minutes on arrival to sign autographs and take pictures. I hadn't realised just how popular this WWE was. This world was a lot bigger than I had expected.

"Yo man, where do you think you're going? The old folk's home is that way!"

The two of us span around, and a huge grin grew across Shawn's lips. I frowned as he walked over to the large, short haired man before us. The pair of them slapped hands before they pulled each other into a manly hug.

"Whatever Hunter, you're only a few years behind me," Shawn added good-heartedly as the two pulled away. He rested a hand on the larger man's shoulder before they both turned back to face me.

I stared back silently, watching as the man my father had called Hunter begin to realise what was going on. It barely took him a minute for recognition to dawn, and his eyes grew wide.

"You must be Jaime?" He asked rhetorically as he stepped closer to me and held out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much. I'm Paul, but everyone around here just calls me Hunter," He shrugged with a friendly grin.

So _this _was the guy that I'd constantly heard Shawn talking about. The two of them were close; there was no doubt about it. I sighed inwardly as I reached over and shook his hand, plastering a smile on my face. I didn't want this, didn't want to be here... but I'd promised my father that I'd be the perfect daughter while I was around his friends and colleagues. Maybe if I did as I was told, then I'd get a little something back at the end of all of this...

"I've heard a lot about you too... too much, in fact," I rolled my eyes playfully, and Hunter chuckled.

"I see you've already started to take after your dad," He shook his head. My smile slipped from my face at his words, but Hunter was already too busy talking to Shawn to notice. Why would I want to be anything like the man who had left me and my mom to fend for ourselves?

"Jaime? You okay, kid?"

I looked up, realising that my thoughts must have been wandering for longer than I'd known. They were both staring at me in confusion, and I forced myself to smile and nod their way. I'd obviously missed something in their conversation while I'd been drowning in my sorrows.

"Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"That we're going to head over to catering. I told all of the other guys we'd meet up there and talk about this new storyline. That okay?" Hunter asked, and I shrugged.

"Sure, lead the way."

He grinned, and for the first time since I had been there, I sent him a genuine one in return. Paul, or Hunter, or whatever he wanted me to call him, didn't seem so bad. I guessed if the rest of Shawn's co-workers were the same, then it wouldn't be so bad. Well, not counting the travelling, the lack of sleep, and the amount of time I was going to have to spend with my dad...

Shawn reached over and squeezed my shoulder in gratitude as the two of them carried on the way we had been going, and I sighed as I fell into step a few paces behind them. The pair of them started a conversation with too much wrestling lingo for me to understand, so I zoned out, taking in more of the arena. There were so many people rushing passed us, men in suits talking animatedly on their cell phones, backstage workers struggling with hands full of wires and fancy technology. All the work that went into this business was utterly astonishing.

"I hope you're hungry Jaime..."

I skidded to a stop, nearly running into the guys in front of me who had stopped once again. I peered through the middle of them, my eyes growing wide as I took in the large room that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. There was a large buffet running along the entire far wall with a few people buzzing around, but the fifteen or so tables that sat in the middle of the room were bulging with who I assumed, from their size, were the other talent.

"Umm, I don't really know..." I answered. An uncomfortable knot had formed in my stomach early that morning, and it didn't seem to be disappearing. I wasn't sure I could handle any food in there too.

"You should. You've barely eaten all day," Shawn spoke up with the tone I already knew as his ridiculously worried parent voice. If only I could take it seriously. I shot him a glare, but he didn't seem to notice. Either that or he was just becoming immune to them.

"I guess I could eat a little." I finally gave in with a shrug and followed them across the room to the food. I kept my eyes on the tables, my lips pursed as I tried to find something that looked appetising. I eventually picked up an apple and a carton of juice. I was pretty sure I couldn't stomach much more than that right now.

"Hey guys, over here!"

All three of us turned to see a large group of guys staring our way, the tallest of the group waving a hand to summon us. Shawn and Hunter happily agreed, but I lingered back, feeling more than awkward. I hadn't noticed till now that a lot of the eyes in the room were on us. I knew it wasn't because of me; I was a complete nobody to them. They were on my dad... most likely because he was returning tonight for the first time in years. Even still, it didn't stop me from feeling self conscious.

"Look who we have here! Man, it's been _too_ long." I slowly made my way over to the large group, the booming voice of the tallest man from earlier drowning out the rest as he slapped hands with Shawn. I had to admit, as I stopped beside the pair, I couldn't help myself. My eyes trailed along the skull tattoos that covered his arms, along his t-shirt clad chest, up to his perfectly chiselled jaw and his bright blue eyes. This guy was pretty damn cute for a wrestler. And I'd always had a thing for guys with tattoos...

"How you doing, Randal?" Shawn grinned as he reached up to ruffle the man's short buzz cut, before turning my way with a smile, "This is my daughter, Jaime. She's gonna be on the road with us for a while."

"Your daughter?" The tattooed man's eyes grew wide. I was guessing by his reaction, and the fact that the rest of the group who had heard all turned around to stare at me, that none of them realised Shawn had a kid as old as me. I could feel the blush tinting my cheeks. Uncomfortable was an understatement right now. "It's nice to meet you, Jaime. I'm Randy. You're good looks must come from your mom's side, huh?" He pulled himself together, sending me a sly little smirk.

I knew that he was just trying to be nice, but at the mention of my mom, the room seemed to close in around me. I tried desperately to keep a straight face, but I knew from the concerned look that Randy was sending me that I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Oh believe me, she does," Shawn cut in, stepping in front of me slightly. I let out a shaky breath as the two started talking about the show tonight, trying to regain my composure. I think it was the first time I'd ever been thankful to have my dad with me.

"Come here kid, take a seat. Your pop will be at this for a while." Hunter came out of nowhere and rested a hand against my back. He manoeuvred me towards one of the tables and pulled a seat out for me. I went willingly, my legs nearly buckling under me as I sat down. He took the empty chair beside me, opening up the bottle of water he'd taken from the buffet table and taking a swig. "So, I bet this is all a little overwhelming, isn't it?"

I turned to look at him, watching as his concerned eyes skimmed across my face. There was something about his expression that made me realise he wasn't just talking about being on the road. He knew about my mom, he had to. I didn't know whether to be even more pissed off with Shawn for telling him, or slightly relieved that I didn't have to be one hundred percent sane around this guy. If he knew what I'd been through, it wouldn't be so bad if I turned into crazy Jaime around him every once and a while.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Just tired." And I was, for more reason than one.

"It'll get easier," Hunter replied, nodding in understanding. I turned away, swallowing the thick lump in my throat. I didn't want to talk about this now. Actually, I was pretty sure I'd never want to talk about it.

I forced myself to concentrate on something else, my eyes skimming around the room. Everybody had gone back to what they were doing before we'd walked in now. Five minute ago news was old news. I took in the group we were sat with first; smiling as I caught Randy's eye and he sent me a wink, before I moved on. I frowned, noticing for the first time that the room seemed to be divided in two.

I became interested in the people sat on the opposite side. The majority of them seemed younger; many of them looked barely a few years older than I was. Like our side, they all seemed to crowd around one particular table. I could barely see the centre. All I could make out was a young guy with brown, side swept hair talking animatedly to someone in a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans, his back turned to us.

"Hey Hunter, is there a reason for this?" I asked absentmindedly, waving my hands towards the group I was in, and then the one on the opposite side of the room. I wondered if maybe it was something to do with staying in character.

"Oh, there's definitely a reason," Another voice added, and I turned back to see Shawn and Randy take a seat beside us. Randy leaned over the table so that I could hear what he had to say over the noise of the room "You see, there are guys like us, who work our asses off in this business. Then there are ones like that," He pointed to the middle of the opposite group, "Who take all of this for granted. We stay clear of them, they stay clear of us." He shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

All three of the men's attention was drawn to the arrival of a few others, so I took the chance to inspect the other group further. I studied them all, confused by what Randy had said. None of them looked particularly bad people... but who was I to judge? I'd only been there five minutes. And I supposed that if I were in their shoes, it would be pretty frustrating if I'd worked so hard, only for someone else to get handed everything on a plate.

I shook my head as I bit into the apple I was still holding, wondering why I really even cared. It was all pretty ridiculous, when I thought about it. So much for going back to college in a few months... I was all the way back in high school by the looks of it.


	2. Trouble

**A/N: Hey loves! First of all, big thanks go to **_mrs. a87, DibiaseFan1, JJwolf, Think2Much, SoulSoother59, struckbylightning27 _**and **_ilynany _**for reviewing the last chapter. This went over better than I'd expected, so thank you all!**

**So, here comes the next one, along with the first appearance from our guy. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try and have the next one up asap.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Trouble

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I could always take you back to the locker room if you'd like?"

I sighed, my patience growing thinner by the minute. Shawn had asked me nearly ten times in the last few minutes if I was going to be okay while he and Hunter went out to the ring. The pair of them had changed into jeans and black t-shirts with green spray painted letters splashed across them. Apparently they had been a super successful group back in the day. I mentally reminded myself that I was going to have to catch up with a lot if I was ever going to understand anything to do with the wrestling world.

"I'll be fine, Shawn, jeez. You act like I'm five years old," I rolled my eyes, and the man stood beside me chuckled. I looked up, realising not for the first time just how tall Randy was. I wasn't particularly short, I guess you could say at five foot seven I was pretty average... but Randy, he was _huge. _He towered over the rest of us.

"Don't worry about her, man. I'll take good care of her," He spoke up, "I'll give her a tour of the arena; fill her in on anything she needs to know. You two just worry about not breaking those hips out there, okay old men?" He flashed a grin at my dad and Hunter. Shawn shook his head, trying to hide his amusement, but Hunter laughed lightly.

"Watch it, Orton. You're not as far behind us as you think."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask alright?" Shawn spoke up, looking down at the watch on his wrist with a grimace, "We'll only be about half an hour, but I'm sure Randy will help you with anything you need."

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to snap. He really did think I was a child, didn't he? I was a twenty two year old adult, for crying out loud. I think if I needed something I could find it for myself.

"You betcha," Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder, nodding down the corridor, "You two better get going. Don't wanna be late for the big return, huh?"

"You're right, we don't. See you later guys," Hunter gave a nod of his head and a smile our way, before he grabbed a hold of my Dad's arm and basically dragged him away from us.

The two of us stayed silent until Shawn and Hunter were no longer in sight. A small sigh left Randy's lips as he finally dropped his arm from me and turned towards me with a half smirk.

"So, am I the best person in the world for getting rid of your dad for a while, or what?" He asked with an amused tilt of his head. I chuckled lightly, brushing my light brown hair out of my eyes.

"You know, I think you might be. You have no idea how long I've waited to get a break from him. He's not let me out of his sight since I've been living with him."

"I know it's probably annoying as hell..." Randy paused with a shrug, "But you've gotta remember that the guy didn't really go through the whole childhood phase with you like he did with Cam and Chey. He's just trying to make up for lost time."

I bit back the first retort that popped into my head. So maybe he hadn't had to be with me during my childhood, but that had been _his _choice. I didn't want him to think he had to make up for what he'd missed. I'd managed just fine without the protective father up until now.

"Hmm, maybe..." I sighed, not wanting to talk about my family any longer. The more I thought about my dad in the past, the more I thought about mom, "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I changed the subject quickly, smiling slyly his way. It had been way too long since I'd done something that I wanted to do, just for the hell of it.

"For fun? Is this tour I'm about to give you not good enough?" He mocked fake hurt before flashing another grin. I was beginning to see this was a habit of his. Not that it was one I was ever going to mind, "Well a bunch of us usually head out after the show to the top bar or club in the area. I'm thinking of going tonight... I'm cool with you joining, if you'd wanna?"

"Do you really think Shawn would let me?" I raised an eyebrow as if he were crazy. He barely even wanted to leave me for half an hour here, never mind letting me go out to a bar.

"Probably not... but who says he needs to know?" He asked innocently, the only thing betraying him was the mischievous flash in his eyes. My own grew wide as I realised he was right. I had my own hotel room; I could easily come and go as I wanted without him knowing. But there was still a small part of me that was reluctant to agree. As great as Randy seemed, I really didn't know anyone else there at all... and I still felt as tired as hell, too. I was craving sleep more than a night out, that was for sure.

"So, how about that tour?"

All talk of sneaking out was forgotten as Randy began to show me around the arena. It was actually a lot more interesting than I'd ever expected. He told me stories of what had happened backstage, not only to him, but to guys years and years before him too. He told me about his entire career, about his wife and daughter back home. The way he mentioned them made my heart swell. I'd have done anything to have had a father like Randy when I had been little.

"Pretty crazy, huh?"

I turned away from the screen we had been watching for the last five minutes, and Randy laughed lightly at my expression as I nodded his way frantically. Shawn and Hunter were talking in the ring, and the crowd were eating it up. The amount of people that were there, to see my dad... it was insane. I was truly overwhelmed by it all, but from the goose bumps that ran along my arms, I realised how easy it was to become so passionate about this sport.

"They really love him, don't they?"

"They do, but he deserves it. He's worked his ass off to get that type of respect, Jaime. The rest of us guys would be happy with half his accomplishments when we reach his age. The same goes for Hunter."

I don't know why, but it made me a little sad to hear that. For the first time since Shawn and I had finally met, I wished he'd been in my past for a different reason. Of course, more than anything it was just because I'd wanted my dad around... but it would have been nice to have seen all of this. It would've been nice to have watched him make all these accomplishments that Randy spoke of.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, Randy, but Vince asked if he could have a moment of your time. Apparently there's been a change to your segment tonight."

Randy and I span in unison to see a short, balding man stood beside us, a set of headphones dangling around his neck. I heard Randy swear under his breath, before he turned to look my way with an apologetic scrunch of his nose.

"I don't think I can get outta this... will you be okay? I swear I won't be long."

"You sound like Shawn," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head with a grin, "Of course I'll be okay. I'm a big girl."

"Alright," He laughed, backing up, "Don't go anywhere, yeah? I'll meet you back here as soon as I can." He raised an eyebrow, before he span around and followed after the smaller man.

"Sure, Randy, I'll stay here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go anyway," I spoke to myself, my eyes returning to the screen to see that the show had gone to commercial. I sighed, already scanning the nearby area. There was definitely one trait that I had where I really was still a kid, and that was the fact that I couldn't go a few minutes of being alone before I grew bored. I needed something to occupy my mind. As of late, that was mainly so I didn't start thinking about the horror of the last few months.

I spotted a table a few feet away that looked pretty interesting, so after checking that nobody was about to scold me, I wandered over to it. I picked up the first stack of papers that I reached, sifting through them and growing disappointed when I realised it was all to do with storylines. There seemed to be one for each of the talent, but I definitely didn't know enough about wrestling to understand half of what they meant.

"Should you really be doing that?"

The sound of an unknown voice breaking the silence startled me so much that the papers in my hand flew into the air, floating to the floor all around us. My cheeks grew bright red as I knelt down, scrambling to pick them up. I saw a pair of hands do the same from the corner of my vision, but I didn't dare look further. If I wasn't about to be in serious trouble for reading something I shouldn't have been, then the embarrassment of it all was torture enough.

"I, umm, I'm really sorry, I just..." I stood up, my eyes on the papers in my hand. I grimaced at how crumpled they were.

"You were just snooping around where you shouldn't have been," The amusement in his tone was the thing that finally forced me to look his way. He was sending me a half smirk, his lip ring catching the light as he held out the papers he had picked up towards me. I wondered how I hadn't noticed the first time that his hands were covered in multiple tattoos, the words 'Drug' and 'Free' catching my attention above the rest. I wondered if any others were concealed under that jacket of his. "But it's cool, if I had a penny for every time I'd been caught doing something I shouldn't have been, well... let's just say I'd be richer than the boss man."

"Oh, umm, thanks..."

The guy before me nodded, and I took a few short moments to really look at him. He was tall, but not too tall. Maybe about the same height as Shawn. His hair was very short, but it suited him... so did the slight scruff that graced his sculptured jaw. He was dressed in yellow and black wrestling gear, a black hoodie thrown over the top... and my eyes grew wide. I realised who he was, now. He was the guy who had been sat with the other group in the canteen, the one who had had his back to us. Oh no, that meant that he was one of the guys that I really didn't need to be seen with if Randy or Shawn came back...

"So, you new here or just visiting?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was only asking because he felt obligated too. Maybe he felt bad for scaring the shit out of me minutes ago. It's not like it mattered to him who I was, anyway.

"Oh, umm... I'm here with my dad. I'm travelling with him for a few months," I shrugged one shoulder, sending him a small smile. He probably wouldn't be acting this nice if he found out just who my dad was.

"Your dad?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly. It took him barely a few seconds to turn his head towards the TV screen, where Shawn and Hunter were back from commercial and still speaking. He turned back moments later, his smirk returning as a flash of recognition appeared on his face, "Oh, I see it now. You look like him."

"I... do?" I asked reluctantly. Not only because I'd been told by Randy earlier that I _didn't _look like Shawn, but because this guy didn't even seem to care. He'd found out I was the daughter of someone who he was basically supposed to hate, yet he hadn't changed how he was acting at all. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or..." I trailed off, for the first time in our conversation finding a little confidence as I peered his way again.

"That's up to you," His grin grew as he reached up to pull the hood of his jacket over his head, "I better head out there. Do everyone a favour, and don't touch anything, yeah?" He joked, nodding my way in goodbye before he brushed passed me and walked off.

I stood frozen to the spot, my brow furrowing. I wasn't quite sure what to think about what had just happened. It had been pretty obvious earlier on that Shawn, Randy and the rest of their group had hated the other side of the canteen. Shouldn't it have been the same both ways?

"Before I go..." A hand tapped my shoulder, and I had to refrain from squealing. Did this guy not know how to make noise? "I think one of these belong to me."

He stood behind me, and my head automatically turned to watch his arm reach around and take the top sheet off the pile that I was still holding. His eyes met mine, and a small chuckle left his lips as he folded up the paper, placing it inside his hoodie pocket. He sent me the same nod as before, and then he was gone... again.

I span around this time, watching to make sure that he was really gone. It took barely a minute since he left my line of vision till music started blasting through the arena, and after gingerly placing the sheets of paper back on the table, I turned back towards the TV, my eyes growing wide as I saw him appear under the giant screen. From the look on my dad's and Hunter's faces, they weren't happy about being interrupted. He held a microphone of his own in his hand, that same grin from earlier placed on his lips. I'd seen him out there for barely a few seconds, yet it was obvious that was where he belonged.

"All sorted. Get into any trouble while I was gone?"

The sound of Randy's voice brought me out of my trance, and I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He grinned down at me, and I shook my head, trying my best not to let my blush return.

"No, I was just watching the show," I shrugged as I turned back to the screen. I could hear boos from the fans all the way back here. It looked like they loved this guy about as much as Shawn and co. did. "Who's that guy, Randy?" I asked, hoping that I sounded only mildly curious. Surely it wasn't strange for me to ask who was out there with my dad?

"That..." Randy paused, shaking his head with a raised eyebrow, "That's Phil, but everyone around here knows him as CM Punk. Believe me, that's all you ever need to know about that guy. He's trouble, and he's definitely someone that you need to stay away from."

"Huh".

"Anyway... you wanna get out of here? There's still quite a bit of the arena left to show you." Randy gestured towards the way he'd just arrived with a shrug of his head and a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way," I nodded in return, taking one last long look at the television screen before I followed him.

I didn't mention anything else to Randy about the man from earlier. I didn't want to sound _too _interested... but it didn't stop me from thinking about him. I just couldn't quite accept the fact that he was the same awful person that Randy had made him out to be. Hell, even my Dad thought the same.

But as far as I was concerned, he had been just as nice as everyone else I had met that day... and that confused the hell out of me. My mom had always taught me not to judge people by what others thought, so how could I possibly do that now? Maybe that was why my mind kept wandering back to the strangely intriguing man I now knew as CM Punk.


	3. Battle of Wits

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_JJwolf, Think2Much, struckbylightning27, SoulSoother59, ThatGirl54_** and **_emma217_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I don't really have much else to say except for I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to have the next one up soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Battle of Wits

It was half past ten at night and I'd been lay in bed for the past twenty minutes, staring up at the ceiling and willing myself to sleep. Once Shawn and I had finally left the arena, we had headed straight back to the hotel and had wasted no time in going to our separate rooms. I had still felt extremely tired, so all I'd wanted was to curl under my thick duvet and get some shut eye.

Unfortunately, my brain and body did not have the same intentions.

Now that I was finally where I'd wanted to be all day, I couldn't sleep. Not only was I too wired after the strange, yet oddly interesting time that I'd had at Raw... but this night was no different to any of the others I'd had since my mom had passed away. No matter how tired I was, no matter how much I needed sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of her. She'd been the only person in my life for twenty one years. How could she no longer be there with me?

I sighed as I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the bedside table, my eyes burning as they adjusted to the light of the screen. It was now 10.35. Before Randy and I had parted earlier, he had subtly told me that if I changed my mind about joining him that night, he and the other people heading out were meeting in the lobby at 11pm.

I knew that I'd told myself earlier that going out with a bunch of people I didn't know really wasn't the best idea... but it was better than lying in bed by myself, my thoughts eating away at me. I had pitched a fit when Shawn had told me that I'd have to travel with him... but the truth was, today had been the first time I'd been able to get my mind off of the last few months.

I threw back the covers and quickly jumped out of bed. Luckily I'd had a quick shower when I'd arrived, so all I needed to do was sift through my case to find something suitable to wear. I settled on a pair of skinny white jeans and a black lace top, frowning to myself as I pulled on my familiar converse. I hadn't really thought about bringing any other type of footwear with me. I mentally reminded myself to ask Shawn if we could go shoe shopping before we left New York.

I ran a brush through my hair, pleasantly surprised that the curls I'd put in this morning were still in place. After a quick dusting of foundation and eyeliner, I grabbed my purse and key card and headed out the door.

I checked the screen of my phone again as I jumped into the elevator, and I grimaced as I realised it was a few minutes past 11. I didn't want to go back to my room alone. I didn't want to have to think of mom again.

The doors opened up as the elevator reached the lobby, and I smiled in relief as I spotted a group of tall guys stood in the centre, along with two beautiful women. I could make out Randy easily, even with his fellow wrestlers, he still managed to be one of the tallest.

"Randy, hey!" I spoke up, trying not to feel awkward as the majority of the group turned to look my way. Randy's eyes met mine, and his patented grin appeared.

"So you decided to show, huh kid?" He asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "I'm glad you did. Guys, this is Shawn's daughter, Jaime."

A chorus of hellos followed, and I smiled at them all shyly. I remembered a few of the faces from the canteen earlier that day, but I still felt like a complete stranger. I hoped the night ahead would allow me to get to know some of them a little better.

* * *

So it turned out, I did just that. We'd barely been out for two hours so far, yet I'd already found out basically everything there was to know about everyone who sat at our table. There were nine of us, including myself and Randy, and I was pleasantly surprised to find out that they were all just as nice as he was.

Randy and a guy called John were like peas in a pod, they sat beside me chatting for the majority of the night. There was Zack and Alberto who were new to the company, but they were hard workers and were already doing well for themselves. The girls were Layla and Nattie, both of them had been doting over me the entire night. I couldn't help feeling slightly pleased... especially when the pair of them were probably the most gorgeous girls I'd ever seen. Nattie's fiancée, Tyson, stayed glued to her side, joining in with our conversation every now and again. And then there was Chris Jericho, the eldest of the group and so it seemed, about as accomplished as Shawn when it came to wrestling.

"You doing okay over there, hunnie?"

I turned to look at the blonde woman beside me, smiling her way with a nod. Natalya was great. From the moment Randy had introduced us during the ride over here, she'd been like a protective big sister. Rebecca and I had barely said two words to each other while I'd been living with Shawn, so it was nice, having female company again.

"I'm fine," I added in reply, "Just a little overwhelmed I guess. It's been a _long_ day," I emphasised my words, making her chuckle.

"I still remember my first day here like it was yesterday. In fact, I'm pretty sure my first month was spent sleeping if I wasn't at the arena or gym. Luckily for you, you don't have to do the wrestling part of it all," She grinned, and my eyes grew wide at the thought of what they had to go through. I knew it was what they loved, but it must have been tough as hell.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm tough enough for that."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Natalya shook her head, sending me a small sympathetic smile, and I frowned. Did she know about my mom? There wasn't really anything else she could have been talking about. Was there _one _person around here that didn't know what had happened?

"Babe, will you be okay for a sec? I'm gonna head out with Berto for a smoke."

Luckily for me, Tyson decided that moment was a good time to join back into our conversation. I sighed in relief, happy to let Nattie's comment slip. I watched the pair of them as she told him she'd be fine and he gave her a long, sweet kiss before himself and the larger Mexican man stood and left the table.

"Cute," I half smirked as she turned back towards me. The huge grin that appeared on her face told me just how much she was in love, "Have you guys set a date yet?" I asked, nodding down to the expensive looking diamond sitting on her ring finger.

"Not yet. We've been so busy with work that we haven't had the chance to make anything concrete... but we've promised each other that it'll be before the end of the year. We don't want to wait any longer," She shook her head, smiling at something I obvious wasn't in on.

I sighed to myself, thinking how lucky the two of them were to have someone like that. I'd never really been interested in a relationship before. I was young; I'd always thought there'd be plenty of time for boys and marriage... but now? I wasn't sure if it was the inevitability of old age that mom's death had taught me, but I was beginning to wonder when, or even if, I would find a Tyson to my Nattie.

"Umm, I think I'm going to go get another drink. I'll be back in a minute, yeah?" I asked, more to myself than to the blonde beside me.

"Sure hunnie, be careful," She patted my arm gently, and I smiled in return.

I stood up, stretching my cramped muscles before I began to manoeuvre around my seat, but a hand wrapping around my wrist stopped me in my tracks. I looked down with a frown, following the tattooed forearm and black t-shirt till I reached Randy's confused gaze.

"Everything okay, Jaime?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get another drink..." I didn't want to ask permission, but I couldn't help but pause, waiting for his approval.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he began to stand... and my patience suddenly began to grown thin.

Everyone was always so damn worried that I was going to get into trouble. Shawn, Randy... hell even Nattie had told me to be careful. And no matter how nice they were being to me, I was an adult. Hell, Randy had been the one to encourage me to go against my dad's wishes and go out with them. I was pretty damn sure I could get a drink by myself.

"No Randy, I'll be fine," I shook my head, forcing a smile his way. He looked my way, silently asking if something was wrong. I began to feel bad for growing mad with him. I sent him a bigger, genuine smile, squeezing his arm gently before I finally managed to skip around him and escape.

It took me a long time to squeeze through the buzzing crowd, but I didn't mind. I was still in awe of the size of this place. Any bars or clubs I'd visited with friends at school had been nothing compared to this one. My gaze automatically looked up to the flashing blue lights and the male and female dancers that moved above us on platforms. I shook my head, smirking to myself. It was pretty cliché, but I guess that was what gave it its appeal.

"Hi, can I get a cola please?" I asked the bartender. He looked barely a few years older than I did; his black hair gelled to the side. He looked at me as if I was crazy with my choice of drink, but he nodded all the same.

I rested against the sparkly marble bar top, my hands absentmindedly picking up the beer mat in front of me. I span it around on the table, completely zoning out my surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure we learnt earlier on today what happens when we touch things that don't belong to us, didn't we not?"

I squealed at the far too close voice, the bar mat flinging from my hands. I span around, grasping my beating chest as I came face to face with an already far too familiar smirk. CM Punk was stood barely a foot away from me, looking amused. I glared, not pleased that this was the third time he'd frightened the life out of me today.

"You know, you really need to start telling people if you're going to sneak up on..." My words trailed off as I finally took in his whole appearance. My mouth felt dry as it snapped shut. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt that read 'I Colt'... but that wasn't what had caught my attention. I'd wondered earlier if his hand tattoos had been his only ones. Boy, had I been wrong.

"See something you like?" He raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. I reluctantly looked away from the breathtaking ink that decorated his skin, blushing as I realised I'd been staring at him like some kind of mental patient.

"I... I guess I just like art, no matter what form it's in," He shifted from his spot, moving to lean against the bar beside me, "I've always loved tattoos. I like how people feel so strongly about something that they want it on their skin."

"Huh," His reply was simple, but from the lift of his eyebrows, I could tell he was surprised by my answer. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall back to his arms as silence fell over us. There were so many, I didn't know where to look first. Maybe at the spider web that covered his elbow, or the koi fish, or the words that read 'Luck is for losers'. Randy's tattoos had been nice to look at, but they didn't tell a story. CM Punk's definitely did... and that just made him all the more intriguing, "Do you have any?"

It took me a few minutes to realise what he meant, and he sent me another grin as I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I don't want to, only to regret it six months later, you know? I want my first one to be something that's really special to me," I shrugged my shoulders. The bartender returned with my drink, and I pulled a note from my pocket and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change. I wasn't surprised that he was all smiles this time around.

"So... what are you doing here?" I knew it probably wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help being curious. I also wanted to know how he and anyone else he was there with had managed to stay hidden from my own little group, "Are you following me, Punk?" I couldn't help but send him a sly sideways glance, using a nickname I'd heard Shawn say when they'd all been in the ring earlier.

"Maybe," He raised an eyebrow, his expression too serious for me to know if he was kidding or not, "Sorry to burst your bubble toots, but I'm here with some of the guys. I saw you and your boyfriend and the rest of those idiots come in. I couldn't miss a chance to come over here when I saw that you were alone finally. I wanted to make sure that you didn't break anything or accidentally kill anyone or something..." He nodded down to the beer mat that lay on the floor behind the bar with another smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Death by beer mat. I can see that one being a headliner," I added sarcastically, my eyes growing wide as I realised what else he'd just said. "My boyfriend? Do you mean Randy? You do realise he's married, right?"

"To a beautiful girl no doubt... not that it matters to most of them," He gave me a sideways glance, and I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "So, what are you drinking? Let me buy you another before you run back to Mr. Faithful."

I pulled a face, looking down at my still full glass. I desperately wanted to push him further on what he'd said about Randy... but who was I to ask about something like that? No matter how much it had made my stomach clench, thinking that Randy wasn't as perfect as I'd thought, it really wasn't any of my business.

"Cola... but I'm good," I shook my head, picking up my drink for the first time and taking a sip. I could feel his eyes on me as he fished into his jean pocket, and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey buddy, can we get the same for the lady again please? And a Pepsi too, diet if you have it." Punk shouted over to the bartender, and I couldn't help but smirk as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his annoyance. I was sure I saw him shaking his head as he span around to fetch the drinks. "I insist, really."

"You're not drinking alcohol?" I asked with a frown.

"Neither are you." He answered simply, looking down at my glass. I shrugged my shoulders, scrunching my nose up at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't really drink much. I don't mind every now and again, for a special occasion or whatever... I just don't see the fascination in not remembering what you've done."

"Smart. There aren't many people your age who'd think like that."

"Thanks, I guess. There aren't many people your age that don't have a walking stick, so I guess we're both special," I smirked at him, and he chuckled, shaking his head as he mouthed touché. Not that I thought he was old or anything. I wasn't exactly sure what age he was, but I was guessing early thirties. I could live with that. "So, I told you my entertaining drinking policy. What about yours?" I asked as the bartender placed the drinks down in front of us. I took a big gulp of my half full glass, trying to finish it quickly.

"I don't drink," He shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I choked slightly on my soda, turning to him with wide eyes.

"At all?"

"Never have, never will," He shook his head, a half smile on his lips, "I don't smoke, I'm drug free. I'm Straight Edge."

Wow. I'd heard of the Straight Edge lifestyle before, but only remotely. I remember some idiot kids a few years ago trying it out during college, but it hadn't lasted. Somehow, I was pretty sure Punk was a lot more serious about it than they had been.

"Really?" I would have loved to have asked him more, to have drilled him about this huge choice of his... but I knew he probably got asked all the time. I didn't want to bug him. "So what are you doing in a bar?" I asked, grinning. I was pretty sure he hadn't been expecting that type of question, his expression said as much, making me laugh even more.

"Hey, I do still know how to have fun, you know," His smirk returned.

"Yeah? Well... I might just have to hold you to that."

I had no idea where this new found confidence had come from, but for some reason, talking to Punk seemed like the easiest thing in the world. For these last five minutes, every stupid damn thing in my life had been forgotten. I knew my last reply had been beyond reckless. Shawn would kill me if he knew I was speaking to someone in the 'other' group like this... but honestly, I just didn't care. He and the rest of his friends might have hated CM Punk, but I sure as hell didn't.

He tried to hide his smile as began to stand up straight, picking up his drink with one hand. I felt my stomach drop in disappointment as I realised he was about to leave.

"As much as I'd love to stay and have a battle of wits, you better get back. Lover boy is gonna start sending out a search party."

I nodded, ignoring his Randy jab as I pulled myself upright beside him. He looked down at me, rubbing the stubble on his face with his free hand.

"Thank you for the drink," I lifted my new full glass of cola, holding it against my chest with both hands.

"No worries. You can get them next time," He flashed his grin; leaning in far too close so he could speak directly into my ear, "Cya around... Jaime," His voice rumbled... and then he was gone, melting into the crowd as fast as he had arrived.

I forced myself to do the same, but as I made my way back towards my own table, I was in a daze. I hadn't even realised that Punk knew my name... and then he said that I would get the drinks next time? Could I really let there be a next time, when I was supposed to be staying well clear of anything to do with him or his friends?

My answer was undeniably the wrong one, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it. All I knew was that Punk sure as hell didn't seem like the man that he had been made out to be... and that heading out with Randy tonight had been better than I could have ever expected.


	4. You Can Sleep When You're Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_poisenousprincess, JJwolf, DibiaseFan1, Think2Much, emma217, ThatGirl54, SoulSoother59, lilweewoah _**and **_MulishaMaiden_** (and to the Guest too) for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy, and please don't forget to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – You Can Sleep When You're Dead

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. I'd travelled more in the last fourteen days than I had in all my other trips or holidays combined. I was still desperately trying to keep up with my dad... but it was hard, so much harder than I'd ever expected. Shawn was nearly double my age, yet he seemed to handle the travel and lack of sleep with ease. I certainly had a new found respect for both him and his fellow wrestlers. How they did it in and out, every week of the year, with their matches and gym sessions on top of it all was beyond me.

We'd spent the last two days back at Shawn's house. It was near impossible to have any downtime on the road, so it had been nice to spend some time alone in my room and wind down.

But sleep? I could barely get a few hours a night, no matter how tired I was. I wasn't sure if it was because my days had gradually seemed to be getting better. Maybe it was because sometimes I found myself going a few hours without thinking about mom. Maybe it was a way of my brain punishing me for forgetting... but every time I finally managed to doze off, it was always the same. I'd wake up from the same awful nightmare, my mom's ashen, sickly body lay in a hospital bed, her breaths uneven rasps, the machines beeping all around me becoming deafening...

"Okay darlin', you better head on in and get some rest. We've got an early start tomorrow."

Shawn came to a stop outside my hotel room, rolling my case right up to the door. He turned to face me, smiling down at me lightly as he ran a hand across his ponytail. It had taken less than an hour from touching down in Maine to get to the hotel... which I unfortunately couldn't say about the nearly seven hour flight from Texas.

"Sure," I nodded his way. I wasn't going to disagree... even if I knew there was no chance I'd be getting any rest. I just knew that the best way to get away from my dad was for him to think I was tucked up nicely in bed. If only he knew just how many times I'd snuck out after hours already. And with people who he knew for a lot of those times, too. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll be here at nine, on the dot," He lifted an arm and patted me gently on the shoulder, "If you need anything, I'll only be next door."

I shook my head as he span around, dragging his belongings beside him. It was already much easier for me to bite my tongue when it came to Shawn, but that didn't mean that it still didn't drive me crazy with how protective he was.

With a sigh, I slid my keycard into the lock, not wasting another moment in pulling my case inside and closing the door behind me. I flicked on the light, surprised by how spacious the room was. From the stories Randy and the other guys had told me about life on the road, I couldn't help feeling worried about the next hotel we'd be staying at... but luckily for me, so far everywhere had been relatively decent.

I dropped my carry on bag down on the double bed, slopping down beside it with a groan. The little alarm clock on the bedside table read 10.05pm. Even if I could have slept, it was way too early to hit the hay. I unzipped my bag, a smile growing on my face as I pulled out what I had been looking for. My camera. Up until now, I'd left all my equipment behind, not thinking I'd get any opportunity to use it on the road... but I'd missed it way too much. I never usually went a day without taking a photograph, so I was craving to do so. I'd opted on my mini digital camera instead of my giant Canon that I used for college. It was a lot handier when I had to lug so much stuff around.

I placed it down on my bed, along with my mobile, deciding on a quick shower before I headed back out. The warm water was blissful after such a long flight, soothing my aching muscles and clearing my head. I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel as I searched through my case, shrugging to myself as I pulled out my boyfriend jeans and my black Ramones t-shirt. It wasn't like I was going to be seeing anyone I knew at this time, anyway.

I took a quick look in the mirror, pulling a face as my damp hair already started to fizz. I pulled it up into a messy ponytail, not even wanting to think of the time it was going to take to tame in the morning. After shoving my familiar black converse onto my feet, I picked up everything I needed and left the room.

I started snapping away the minute I left the room, finding detail in the smallest of things. The flowers on the wallpaper, the frame of a landscape photograph, the shadow of a chair that the warm hotel light had cast. I paused in front of the elevator, smiling to myself as I realised just how much I'd missed this.

The sound of the elevator ding caught my attention, but before I had the chance to realise, the doors flew open and a man walked out, nearly knocking me off my feet. I groaned as his elbow caught my chest.

"Jeez, why don't you..." I shot him a look, preparing to tell him to watch where the hell he was going... but I stopped in my tracks.

I knew this guy. I'd seen him time and time again at the arena during the last few weeks. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I realised the only reason I recognised him was because he was constantly at CM Punk's side. He and I hadn't spoken since the night at the club two weeks previously, but that didn't mean that I hadn't noticed him. Or that I hadn't spotted him staring my way more than once with that satisfied little smirk of his.

"Why don't I what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow my way. A look of realisation seemed to pass over his face, his eyes widening, and I gulped. Being Shawn's daughter, it was guaranteed that everyone he worked with was going to know who I was. "Oh, it's _you_."

My eyes narrowed at his words. I might have recognised this guy, but other than that, I had no idea who he was. I didn't know him personally – hell, I didn't even know his name. He could have been the nicest person in the world, or the complete opposite, but I wasn't going to judge him based on what other people said. I'd already learnt that people around here weren't what they were made out to be. So, why was he already belittling me based on who my father was?

"And who exactly is it that I'm supposed to be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. If he thought I was going to stand there and take this from him, he had another thing coming.

"Don't play dumb with me, sweetie," He shook his head, letting go of the suitcase beside him that I'd only just noticed. He readjusted the strap of his shoulder bag, sending me a snide little grin. What was it with these wrestlers and their smirks? "You're too much like your pop to get away with it."

"And you'd know this because...?"

"Look at yourself, kid," He looked at me as if I were stupid, pointing his free hand up and down at me, "You're his blood down to a T. You have that self-righteous look all over you."

I was beginning to wonder if my dad had been right about the guys in the other group, with one exception, of course. How could this guy even talk to someone who he didn't know like that? I wanted to scream the place down, I was so angry. I was nothing like Shawn. _Nothing._ I wouldn't have left my mom like he did. I wouldn't have left my child like he did.

The same ding from a few moments earlier echoed through the corridor, and the pair of us turned to see the elevator doors reopening. Another man appeared, dragging his large suitcase behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the hallway, his eyes growing wide as he spotted us. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous about seeing _him_... but either way this situation grew more awkward by the second.

"Please don't tell me you're bugging girls again, Mike," Punk was the first of us to speak. He leant on the handle of his case, trying not to look amused by what was going on. I shot him a sideways glare. Only he could find this entertaining.

"Come on man, I was just having some fun," The man I know knew as Mike shrugged, before turning back towards me and nodding my way, "Besides, you do realise who this is, right?"

"I do..." Punk ran a hand over his short hair, looking between us with wide, innocent eyes, "And you do realise that her dad will kick your ass if he finds out about this, right?"

Mike looked between us in annoyance, but he didn't get the chance to give a smart ass reply. Punk walked over to him, patting his shoulder and spinning him around to face the opposite direction.

"Just get out of here, man. I'll sort this out."

After mumbling something that sounded insulting towards both myself and Punk, Mike grabbed a hold of his case and marched off down the corridor. The two of us stood staring after him in silence, waiting until he'd turned the corner before either of us moved.

"Well, that was... interesting," He spoke up, finally turning around to face me. His smirk was back as he shook his head, "Why does it not surprise me that you're in some kind of trouble again?"

"Trouble? Please, I could easily have kicked his ass..."

I couldn't help myself. Punk's mood was infectious. I had been seeing red thanks to Mike only minutes previously... but now? Now all was pretty much forgotten, stood before this man.

"I'm sure you could have," He chuckled, pulling his phone from his pocket and quickly checking the screen. I watched on in silence, taking in his jeans, white t-shirt and black hoodie. With the sleeves pulled up, I could easily admire the sight of his tattooed forearms. "So, what are you doing out here by yourself at this time? Shouldn't you be hauled up with daddio by now?" He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled his way. He knew better than most that I didn't always do what my dad wanted.

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes dropping to the camera in my hand. I thought about the reason why I didn't want to go to bed, and I shuddered. That was one conversation I wasn't going to be having with this guy. "I thought I'd explore a little, take some photos."

"Oh, yeah? You're into that kinda stuff?" He waved a hand towards my camera, and I nodded, tilting my head to the side with a small smile.

"Yeah, I am. It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I just hope I can make something out of it, you know?" I wasn't quite sure why I was telling him all of this. Was he really that interested in my life?

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the greatest person to ask for advice," He paused, raising an eyebrow my way, "But if it's what you wanna do then I say go for it. If you're anything like Shawn, then you'll do it with ease."

My smile slipped from my lips, a small sigh escaping me. Punk sent me a questioning look, and I realised my quick change in mood hadn't gone unnoticed. But there it was, again. In less than five minutes I'd been compared to my dad twice. Why did it always have to go back to how much I was like Shawn?

"Thanks," I forced myself to smile his way, suddenly feeling awkward. I began to slowly slip around him, grasping my camera in both hands against my chest. I'd taken up enough of his time already. "Anyway, I'll let you go. You must be tired."

"Tired? I have no idea what you mean by that. You can sleep when you're dead, toots," He flashed me a grin, and I couldn't help but smile in return, shaking my head his way. It was nice to see that I didn't seem to be the only one who couldn't get a decent night's kip around here, "What do you say to two insomniacs keeping each other company for a while? Give me five minutes to drop these in my room, and I'll join you downstairs," He kicked his case gently, before looking back my way with an innocent smile. "Besides, you still owe me that drink."

I looked on with a frown, wanting to know why he was so keen to spend time with me. Punk should have been like Mike. He should have shunned me; he shouldn't have wanted to have drinks with me. He shouldn't have been interested about what career path I wanted to choose. He should have hated me, as much as his group hated my dad's.

But with an inward shrug, I realised that I just didn't care. This guy wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before... and that made me irrationally intrigued by him. Maybe that was why I was so quick to agree.

"I'd like that," I spoke up, nodding my head with a smile.

It didn't take long for us to part ways, with the promise of meeting in the lobby in only a few moments time. I shook my head, not being able to stop the goofy grin from appearing as I climbed in the elevator. I knew my dad, and hell, every one of his friends here, would probably kill me if they knew what I was up to... but there was just something about CM Punk that made me more than happy to take that chance.


End file.
